


don't you know (i want you so bad)

by kcc



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Cock Warming, Come Eating, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Finger Sucking, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Richie Tozier's Oral Fixation, Riding, Sub Top Richie Tozier, Under-negotiated Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:40:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24903970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kcc/pseuds/kcc
Summary: And Richie looked good. His suit was tailored snugly to his body, showing off his wide shoulders and broad chest, the pants just tight enough that Eddie could eye his ass appreciatively. God, he loved him. He loved how big he was and how soft he was. Eddie couldn’t get enough of him. He felt like he was going insane with how much and how often he wanted him.
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 8
Kudos: 276





	don't you know (i want you so bad)

**Author's Note:**

> title is from "don't you know" by jaymes young
> 
> the tags make it sound more intense than it really is, but i just wanted to cover all my bases.

The whole ceremony, Eddie watched Richie. He couldn’t help but imagine their wedding in the future, seeing Richie in a tux again and smiling, teary-eyed down at Eddie. Sure, he had been thinking about that a lot in the past few months of wedding planning since he had proposed and long before he had actually popped the question, but it was even harder to think about anything else when they were  _ literally at a wedding. _ Ben and Bev’s wedding, to be exact.

And Richie looked  _ good. _ His suit was tailored snugly to his body, showing off his wide shoulders and broad chest, the pants just tight enough that Eddie could eye his ass appreciatively. God, he loved him. He loved how big he was and how  _ soft _ he was. Eddie couldn’t get enough of him. He felt like he was going insane with how much and how often he wanted him.

Once the ceremony was finally over, Eddie moved his yearning to the reception. Surrounded by their friends and happily buzzed, it dulled a little, but he was still thinking about it in the back of his mind — Richie’s body underneath his, moaning and writhing.

At one point, Richie dragged him up out of his chair where he was trying to hide the semi he was sporting and onto the dancefloor. Tugging him into a close embrace, Richie swayed with him, his silver engagement band glinting in the lowlights of the reception hall. He looked so perfect, a small smile on his face, his eyes half-lidded. Fittingly, the song playing in the background mirrored Eddie’s exact thoughts for the past several hours:  _ How do I get you alone? _

“What are you thinkin’ about, Spaghetti Man? You have your ‘thoughts’ face on,” Richie murmured.

“What the fuck is a ‘thoughts face’?” Eddie asked, unsure if he should be offended.

“It’s when your forehead gets all pinched up like this-” he demonstrated. “And your eyes look a little far off. Your thoughts face.” He looked so happy — not just about being funny, he looked happy for his friends, happy to be there with Eddie, maybe even happy for their future — Eddie wanted to cry. So he deflected.

“I was thinking about how sexy my fiance looks tonight,” he nudged his hips forward, pressing his semi-hard dick to Richie’s thigh. Richie sucked in a sharp breath. “And about how happy I am to get to marry him.” Eddie leaned up, pressing a kiss behind Richie’s ear.

Richie swallowed audibly. “How soon is too soon to head back to the hotel?”

Eddie backed Richie through the hotel room door, kissing him hard. Kissing Richie was like nothing else Eddie had ever felt before, no matter how many times they did it. Electricity thrummed under his skin, making him feel alive. Richie’s mouth was hot on his, their teeth clacking together from the force of the kiss as Eddie pushed Richie towards one of the beds, tugging off Richie’s suit jacket as he went.

As he did, he ran his hands across Richie’s shoulders, moaning at how broad they felt under his hands. “God, Rich. Why the fuck are you so  _ big _ ?” He asked, before crushing his mouth against Richie’s again, shoving his tongue into his mouth and licking behind his teeth.

Richie let out a whimper, hands gripping tightly at Eddie’s waist. Eddie shoved Richie onto the edge of the bed and climbed into his lap, feeling the semi-hard lump in his pants, his hands busying themselves with undoing the buttons on Richie’s dress shirt and  _ Jesus Christ _ why were there so many of them? With a growl, he tugged,  _ hard _ and split open Richie’s shirt, only two buttons popping off with the force.

“Jesus, Eds. Eager much?” Richie asked, sounding a little winded. He tried to smirk up at Eddie, but his eyes were blown wide, looking so impossibly turned on. A thrill went up Eddie’s spine, knowing he was having this effect on Richie.

“Shut the fuck up,” Eddie bit back, no venom in his voice. “I’m surprised I managed to wait as long as I did, with you looking as good as you do.” Richie gasped as Eddie ducked his head, sucking on a spot where his neck and shoulder met.

He ran his hands down Richie’s bare chest, rubbing at the coarse hair. He thumbed at Richie’s left nipple, the nub hard under his hand. Richie gasped, his hips bucking up slightly at the feeling, his hard cock nudging just slightly at Eddie’s through the layers of fabric. Eddie rocked his hips forward, this time getting a little more friction and relief, but it wasn’t  _ enough. _

Eddie pressed a hasty kiss to Richie’s mouth before pulling away, undoing the button and fly on Richie’s trousers.

“Oh, _ fuck _ ,” Richie gasped as Eddie reached his hand under, cupping him through his boxers. He rubbed slightly, not wanting to give Richie the satisfaction just yet. He thrust up, chasing the pressure of Eddie’s palm, but Eddie took his hand away again and knelt down, using both hands to tug down Richie’s pants and boxers in one go. His cock sprung up, thick and long and red. Eddie wanted to taste it, to feel the weight of it on his tongue and its girth filling and stretching out his mouth.

Transfixed, he leaned forward, pressing a light kiss to the head of it. Then, without warning, he wrapped his lips around the tips of it, sliding his mouth down as far as he could manage, the tip nudging up against the back of his throat.

“ _ Eddie. _ Jesus Christ,” Richie moaned, his hands flying to Eddie’s head, gripping his hair. Eddie sucked lightly, letting Richie feel the warmth of his mouth, and lifted his head back up, bobbing slowly. As he kept going, moving a little faster with each bob, one of his hands wrapped around the base of Richie’s cock to pump what he couldn’t fit in his mouth, the other letting a few interested fingers dip a little lower, pressing at his perineum.

Eddie let out a frustrated groan that the mattress wouldn’t let him move any further, the vibrations causing Richie to buck his hips up, cock hitting the back of his throat  _ hard _ and Eddie pulled back, gagging and coughing.

“Fuck! I’m so sorry Eddie, I didn’t mean to-” Richie began, cutting off abruptly when Eddie surged back up, kissing him hard and dirty.

“Dickhead,” Eddie mumbled against his lips, grabbing both of Richie’s wrists and wrenching his hands out of his hair. Using his body weight, he launched forward and toppled over Richie, flattening him on his back and landing chest to chest. He slammed both of Richie’s hands back against the mattress, pinning him down.

He pulled away, eyes searching Richie’s face to make sure he was okay with that and was met with Richie’s eyes blown wide behind his glasses, looking impossibly turned on. Eddie smirked.

“You like that? You like having your hands pinned down so you can’t move?” Eddie rasped out, throat raw from sucking Richie’s dick. Richie let out a low whine, squirming a little underneath him. “Are you going to answer me?”

“Yes,” he whimpered, face flushed. God, he looked so beautiful this way, his face open and vulnerable, so clearly  _ wanting. _ Eddie wanted so badly to kiss him all over, so he did.

Pressing soft kisses on Richie’s cheeks- “You,” his forehead “are,” his chin “so,” and the tip of his nose “beautiful.” Eddie smiled down at him and pressed one last one against his mouth, Richie responding instantly and eagerly. “Now, do you trust me?” Richie nodded. “Good.”

And Eddie climbed off of him again, standing up. There was something so hot about being in this position — still in his dress shirt and tie, pants and shoes still on while Richie lay naked on the bed, open and ready for whatever Eddie wanted. Eddie flushed a little at the realization — that Richie wanted  _ him _ no matter what he had planned and busied himself with undoing his tie so he didn’t focus too much on that.

Once he got it off, he tossed it on the bed next to Richie and began working slowly at the buttons on his own shirt, aware of the way Richie was getting antsier by the second, fidgeting on the bed. With a shock, Eddie realized he hadn’t actually moved from where Eddie had positioned him: his hands were still stretched above his head, even without Eddie there to pin them down. In a hurry now suddenly, Eddie finished with his shirt, tossing it on a chair nearby and stripped out of his pants and shoes, now eager to get back to Richie who had been watching him the whole time.

As he leaned over Richie, picking up the tie again, he spoke softly, soothingly. “I’m gonna try something new, but if you’re uncomfortable then just tell me and I’ll stop, okay?” Richie nodded again. “Okay, sweetheart. Now, can you turn over onto your stomach for me?” A low rumble resounded from deep in Richie’s chest and he flipped over, his bare ass and broad back on display.

Eddie bit back a moan of his own, seeing the red lines up and down his back, lines that  _ Eddie _ had left the night before. Gently, he grabbed Richie’s wrists again, tugging them together. He used one hand to hold them together, the other wrapping the tie around his wrists, knotting them together. Richie let out a loud gasp, hips grinding into the mattress below him.

Eddie  _ tsk _ ed, one hand pressing down into Richie’s lower back, stilling him. “None of that, sweetheart. Don’t worry, I’m gonna take care of you.” He kissed Richie’s spine. “I love you.” And then he eased Richie back over, helping him shuffle up to the headboard and lean back against the pillows.

He took a moment to just drink in the sight of Richie — hands bound behind him, stretching his already broad chest and shoulders even wider, the soft fullness of his chest and stomach and the hair trailing down to his rock-hard dick, nestled in between his thick thighs. Eddie groaned. He was so  _ fucking hot _ Eddie couldn’t stand it.

“You’re so fucking hot, I can’t stand it. I feel like I need to jump your bones every second of every day and even  _ that _ wouldn’t be enough,” Eddie growled, climbing into his lap. He bent over, running his teeth across the expanse of Richie’s chest, stopping at his nipple and tasting the salt and sweat. He sucked down on it, tongue laving over the nub as Richie panted, squirming underneath him.

“ _ Eddie _ \- holy fuck, you’re so-” he broke off, a loud whine ripping its way out of his throat when Eddie bit down lightly. Eddie smirked against his skin — it felt hot to the touch, pink with Richie’s arousal.

“Do you like that?” Eddie asked, moving up Richie’s body to hover over his face. He leaned in close, just a hair's breadth away from Richie’s lips. Richie tilted his chin up, expecting a kiss, but right before he closed the distance, Eddie smirked and pulled away.

“Tease,” Richie whined, but his face betrayed what he was feeling. He  _ liked _ when Eddie teased him. “You get me all worked up, Spaghetti, and then you-” Eddie shoved three fingers into his mouth, effectively shutting him up. Richie’s eyes rolled back in his head, sucking down hard.

“There you go,” Eddie murmured. “You like having something in your mouth, don’t you? Something to focus on so you aren’t talking constantly, huh?” He hissed, Richie flicking his tongue between his digits, wrapping around them. Eddie brought his other hand down to his own dick, stroking slowly, not applying enough pressure to give him any relief, but just enough to feel it. Maybe Richie was right about him being a tease.

He sat back, still stroking himself, and his knuckles brushed against Richie’s cock. Richie moaned around his fingers, arching up, trying to chase the feeling. Eddie leaned back, smirking as Richie wiggled, trying desperately to get any friction.

Finally, Eddie felt he had waited long enough. He pulled his fingers out of Richie’s mouth slowly, relishing in the scrape of Richie’s teeth against them. Richie chased his hand, trying to keep them in as long as possible before Eddie pushed back against his chest, nudging him back to the pillows. He kissed him soft and slow before reaching over to the side table and grabbing the lube he had tucked there earlier from the drawer.

Suddenly anxious and excited to see how this would play out, Eddie made quick work of prepping himself, starting off with two fingers right away and grinding back onto his own hand. He moaned loudly, reveling in the slight stretch — he was still a little loose from the day before, but the feeling of something inside him was incredible.

After another minute or so, he slipped a third finger in, panting and sweating as he hovered over Richie’s thighs. He twisted his wrist, trying hard to reach that one spot, but it was difficult to even hold  _ this _ position that long and his wrist was aching. Reluctantly, he withdrew his fingers, missing the feeling of something inside him.

Grabbing the bottle of lube again, he squeezed some more out onto his hand, reaching out to slick up Richie. He moaned at the contact, hips flexing up into Eddie’s hand. Satisfied with his job, Eddie wiped his hand off on the bedsheet, grimacing slightly.

He sat down over Richie’s cock, not putting it in just yet. It slid right between his cheeks and he sighed at the feeling, teasing. Eddie rocked his hips forward and backward, just a slow grind to get Richie worked up and wanting.

“Eds,  _ please. _ I need you. I-  _ hnng _ ,” Richie broke off as Eddie gripped him again, lining up with his hole, the blunt head nudging up against his loose rim. He lowered himself slowly, sighing as he finally had something in him. He worked Richie in bit by bit, lowering and raising his hips until he was sitting completely on his cock, ass flush with the tops of Richie’s thighs.

And Richie was panting underneath him, his face sweaty and arms straining behind him as he tried desperately to reach out and touch Eddie. He looked so hot like this, tied up and completely at Eddie’s mercy. It made Eddie feel warm all over and inside, knowing -  _ seeing _ how much Richie trusted him.

Eddie ran his hands up Richie’s stomach and chest and neck, cupping his strong jaw with both hands. He ran his thumbs along the sharp cut of it, sliding one hand towards his chin while the other pressed into the hinge of his jaw. He lifted his hips, rocking slowly, and pressed the pad of his thumb against Richie’s tongue, pushing down and opening his mouth. Richie tried to close his mouth around Eddie’s finger, but Eddie pulled it away, licking sloppily into Richie’s mouth instead as he continued to ride him.

He started off slow, raising up until just the head was still inside him, and then bringing himself all the way down, Richie’s cock filling him up once again. The slick slide of him was incredible, even without touching that spot inside him yet, Eddie loved the movement of Richie in him.

He moaned into Richie’s mouth, grinding down hard before leaning away. Eddie began to move more quickly now, lifting and dropping his hips faster and faster, punching little gasping noises out of Richie each time he took him all the way in. Eddie arched backwards, changing the angle of his movements and  _ holy shit. _ His whole body jolted as the head of Richie’s cock brushed up against his prostate.

“ _ Fuck, _ Rich,” Eddie hissed out, grinding down on that same spot over and over again. Richie moaned, back arching up towards Eddie, still struggling against the tie. His movements shifted the angle again and Eddie lost the spot. Growling, he placed a hand on the center of Richie’s chest and pushed him back. “Stay put, darling. It’s my turn now.” And Richie whimpered at that.

“Eddie, baby, I wanna. Wann’ touch you, too.” Richie sounded a little wrecked, his eyes huge behind his glasses and his lips swollen.

“I know, sweetheart. I know you do.” Eddie leaned down, biting at Richie’s jaw and sucking a mark into the skin. He nipped at his ear, never stopping the movements of his hips. His thighs were burning now and there was a dull ache in his knees, but there was no way he was stopping yet. Not until Richie came.

With that thought in mind, he ground down harder. His own cock bounced between their stomachs, achingly hard and ignored. The head of it was almost purple. He reached behind himself, cupping Richie’s balls and massaging them lightly, feeling Richie’s hips jerk beneath him.

“Eddie, I- I’m close. I-”

“Yeah? Are you gonna come for me?” Richie nodded. A few curls were plastered to his forehead with sweat, the dark hair a stark contrast to the flushed red skin of his face. His glasses were sliding down the bridge of his nose, so Eddie nudged them back up, wanting Richie to see. “Are you going to be a good boy for me and come, Rich?” He clenched down hard on Richie’s cock, causing Richie to make a loud, gasping noise.

“Eddie I-”

“Let go,” Eddie murmured and Richie tensed up. Eddie bent down capturing his lips in a filthy kiss as he rode out his orgasm, coming in hot spurts deep inside of Eddie. He thumbed at his nipples, not stopping his movements until Richie’s hips stopped twitching. He was breathing hard and hot into Eddie’s mouth.

“You did so good for me, baby,” Eddie muttered against his mouth, slowing to a stop so that Richie could recover a little more. “Now can I keep using you so I can come, too?” Richie let out a loud moan, nodding, knocking their foreheads together with the movement. Eddie let out a laugh, his head knocked back a little. He pressed a quick peck to Richie’s lips and sat up again.

He picked back up, riding Richie’s dick before he could soften completely, the cum inside him slicking their movements more and causing a filthy, obscene noise. Eddie moaned at the sound, finally  _ finally _ gripping his own cock and pumping quickly. Richie braced his feet up against the mattress and thrust up in time with Eddie’s movements as best he could, trying to get leverage from his position.

He thrust up into his own fist and back down onto Richie’s softening cock, chasing his own release. Richie whimpered underneath him, overstimulated but not willing to stop. The warmth was building in the pit of his stomach, and before he knew it, Eddie was coming in long, white stripes across Richie’s stomach and chest. He leaned back against Richie’s propped up knees, pumping himself through his release until he was through.

Exhausted, Eddie swiped his fingers through the cum on Richie’s chest, the liquid hot to the touch. Curiously, he brought his fingers to Richie’s mouth. Instantly, Richie dropped his jaw open, willingly sucking on them. His eyes rolled back in his head, groaning around Eddie’s fingers. Eddie pulled them out before gathering more, watching, transfixed, as Richie eagerly ate Eddie’s cum until there was nothing left.

“Jesus, Rich,” Eddie said, awed, feeling Richie’s tongue flick all over his fingers, searching out more. “You’re so fucking hot.” Richie’s gaze flicked up to his, amusement in his eyes. Eddie could practically hear the bad joke about cum brewing in his head and jammed another finger in his mouth to stop him. “Nope, no way. Do  _ not _ ruin this, jackass.” Richie laughed deep in his chest before he slid his head back and off Eddie’s fingers, dropping it against the headboard.

Eddie leaned over, pulling off of Richie’s soft dick with a hiss. He felt the cum leaking out of him and down his thighs, the feeling a little gross, but he didn’t mind. He kind of liked it. He pressed himself up against Richie, his chest warm and broad and hairy.

“Are you, uh. Are you gonna untie me?” Richie asked, a joking lilt in his voice, but also something else, something Eddie couldn’t quite pinpoint.

Eddie nipped playfully at his skin, scraping his teeth over one of his pecs. “Maybe. Maybe I’ll just keep you tied up and at my mercy. Who knows.” Richie jerked underneath him. “Oh? You like that idea, huh?” Eddie asked, looking up in amusement as Richie flushed. “Hmm...maybe later. Now I just want to sleep with my fiance.”

“In which sense of the word?” Eddie slapped his chest and rolled off of him.

“Alright, sit up.” Richie complied. Eddie crawled around behind him and worked at unknotting the tie from his wrists. Once it was gone, Eddie hissed at the red marks cutting into his skin. “Fuck, maybe I need to buy better rope next time.”

“Oh, next time?” Richie asked, bringing his hands up in front of him and rubbing his wrists. Eddie froze.

“Shit, sorry, Rich. Was that too much? I just kind of got an idea and went with it, I didn’t stop to ask if you were okay with it or-”

Richie cut him off. “Hey, it’s okay! I was just kidding, no need to get all worked up.” He leaned back against Eddie’s chest. “Besides, I thought it was pretty obvious that I was into that.”

Eddie flushed a little, remembering the way Richie had squirmed while getting tied up. “Yeah?”

“Oh yeah. Who knew I’d be turned on by you being in control, that was completely surprising to everyone involved,” Richie deadpanned. Eddie laughed, smacking his shoulder lightly, leaving his hand there.

“You’re such a dick. I love you so much,” he murmured, running his hands down Richie’s strong arms, rubbing around his wrists. The redness was going down a little, but he wouldn’t be surprised if the marks would be there for a couple of days.

Richie let out a yawn, snuggling back into Eddie. “Mmm, I love you, too.”

Eddie let him stay for a few more minutes, not wanting to disrupt the moment. But he also really wanted to clean his ass up and strip the sheets before they fell asleep in lube and sweat. After a little while, he patted Richie’s thighs, indicating to get up and went to the bathroom.

When he got back, Richie had already stripped the sheets off the bed they used and had snuggled into the other, looking sleepy and satisfied. He saw Eddie, doing little grabby hands at him until Eddie crawled in next to him. He pressed a long, lingering kiss to Richie’s mouth, feeling him smile into it.

“I have an idea that I’m not sure about, but I think since we’re trying new things today…” Richie trailed off, looking a little sheepish.

Eddie brushed his hair back. Richie nudged his head into the movement, eyes closing. “What is it, sweetheart?”

Richie flushed a little, eyes still closed like he couldn’t look at Eddie when he spoke. “Um, could I- could I put it back in? While we sleep?” A jolt went down Eddie’s spine and he froze up. “We don’t have to! It was just a thought. I don’t want to like, fucking weird you out or something I-”

“Why not? Can’t hurt to try, you know,” Eddie replied, trying not to sound as eager as he felt. He wanted that so bad he felt like he was going to die. Being full of Richie  _ all night _ — his heart pounded at the idea.

It took some work, but eventually they had Richie slotted up against Eddie’s back, working his soft cock back into Eddie’s stretched out hole. Eddie sighed at the feeling, leaning back into Richie’s chest. Richie snaked an arm around him, holding him close. Somehow, this felt more intimate than the actual sex they had, the two of them joined in the same place, but not actively fucking. Eddie shivered.

Richie cleared his throat. “And while we’re being honest about kinks...I really like it when you pull my hair and shit.”

Eddie snorted. “Yeah, I fucking know. You act like a cat getting pet whenever I touch your head.” Eddie could feel Richie’s laugh shake the two of them, rumbling in his chest. Eddie tucked his head up under his chin, enjoying the feeling of the two of them practically becoming one and closed his eyes.

“Now go to sleep, dickhead.”

Richie pressed a kiss to the crown of his head, huffing a small laugh. Eddie never felt more content, in the arms of the man he was going to marry, completely surrounded and full of him. He drifted off to sleep thinking of how lucky he was that he’d get to have this for the rest of his life.


End file.
